


Competition

by tsktsks



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby, I'm an athlete. We're trained to want to win. And boy do I want to win."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

Channel after channel, you flipped through each one with the use of the remote and rejected almost each and every single channel you passed through. Nothing on the television was appealing to you. Although there were a few times when you would backtrack to another channel, only to glance at it and then move forward. Honestly, it was starting to irritate you that nothing good was on so that you could lounge around on the bed. No good television shows, no good movies, there wasn't any interesting news to watch, and even  _commercials_ were more boring to watch than usual.

But more irritated than you were about flipping through the channels and not finding anything to watch was…

“Oi, could you just settle on something already? You’re going wear out the channel button on my remote.”

Even in that snappy tone, you loved to hear his voice.

You were laying on your side but laid down on your back, turning your head to look at your boyfriend, who was also laying on his side and was now looking down on you now that you switched to your back. You could see the slight irritation from your indecisiveness to stay on a television channel and it brought a smile to your face. Yeah he looked threatening but that didn’t stop you from reaching with your free hand to pinch his cheek anyway. You brought your hand down when Rin frowned at you and moved your hand to start twirling a lock of his marron colored hair. He grabbed the remote from your other hand and shut off the television for you.

You looked up at the ceiling, your hand not stopping from twirling his hair and let out a light sigh. “Yeah you’re right. I’m getting kind of hungry anyways. And flipping through channels isn't going to help my appetite. How about you? Are you hungry?”

“A little bit, yeah. You in the mood for anything?” Rin asked, stopping your twirling but grasped your hand in his, pressing his lips into the palm of it. “Burger?”

“Nah, not in the mood for that. Noodles?”

“Mmm… no. Sushi?”

“Maybe…? Are they still open at this time? That sushi place that’s a block away from the karaoke place?”

Rin pulled out his phone and searched up the sushi restaurant, cursing when he saw the hours and days and seeing that it was too late to go to them. “No, they close early on Saturdays. If you had been hungry an hour earlier we could have made it.” He said, putting his phone away and resting his hand on your hip. “Any other places?”

“There’s um… that barbecue place from across that thrift store we went to. You remember? I think I’m in the mood for them.”

“Yeah, I remember. I liked that place.” Rin hummed in approval of it. “So you want to head over there?”

“I feel like eating in. Do they deliver?”

“No, just pick up I think.”

You shrugged your shoulders but made an approving hum. “Good enough. So you know what I like, don’t take too long to get it, and get there safely!” you patted Rin’s shoulder and reached for the remote to start channel surfing again, flipping to back to lay on your side again. Maybe you’d actually find something to watch while waiting for Rin to come back with the food.

But Rin snatched up the remote from your hand before you could even turn the television back on. “Hey, hey, hey! Who said that I was going to go get it?” he snapped again.

“Uh, you’re the boyfriend. So _you_ do the pickups.” you scoffed at him.

“I don’t think so. You wanted the barbecue, _you_ go get the barbecue.”

You groaned and turned to face Rin, pouting at him and drawing a finger down from his chest down to the hem of his pants. “ _Please_ Rin? I promise I’ll do something in return for you if you go get it.” You pouted at him, your hand drawing down to cup his crotch, insinuating the favor in return you would do for him if he picked up the food.

Rin almost seemed to contemplate your offer before shaking his head, though he didn’t bother to remove your hand. “I don’t think so.”

Seeing as neither of you were giving in, you decided that a little game might settle on who was going to pick up the food. “Alright, how about a game? A little competition?” you suggested, your hand squeezing lightly at your boyfriend’s crotch and giving him a sultry smile. You knew how to make things more appealing to your boyfriend and the two that would get his attention each time was either sex or a little competition to shake things up.

So wouldn't it be fun to combine them both this time?

Rin smirked down at you and slid his own hand up your shirt, gently moving his hand up and down on your stomach. “Name it.” He answered, though he knew what you were already thinking. He just wanted to hear you say it out loud.

Already an arousal was growing beneath Rin’s jeans and you could already feel how excited you were for this. “You make me cum first, I go get the food. I make you cum first then you get the food. Sound fair?” you asked as you popped the button on your boyfriend’s pants and lowered the zipper down.

“Sounds good.” Rin grunted as he moved to hover over you, pulling down your pants and throwing them off to the side. He eyed the panties you wore for a few seconds before pushing his hand down past the fabric to start playing with your arousal. “Just don’t be a sore loser when I win.” He teased.

“Me? I should be saying that to you.” You teased back, pulling Rin out from his pants and slowly stroking him. “I think you’ll be the loser here.”

Rin flashed that toothy grin of his as he worked the outside of your arousal before slipping a finger inside you. “Baby, I’m an athlete. We’re trained to want to win. And boy do I want to win.”

“Well then, good luck to us both.”

You ended the banter by pulling him down for a kiss and decided to put your whole focus into this ‘competition’.

Rin was hard in your hand and you liked the way he was twitching due to your ministrations. You started off slow because that was the best way to work him up in the beginning for foreplay. You knew how he liked to be petted, squeezed at the right moments, and when to either pick up the pace or slow down without him having to tell you. And just like how you had learned his body, he had got to know all about yours as well and how to get you either screaming in pleasure or begging for more.

But Rin was clearly playing to win because he was already working your G-spot, curling his fingers in the way that you liked and making your arch your back. His fingers moving in and out of you, making you squirm and bite your lip.

You weren’t going to give in that easily though so as you stroked him, you would quickly squeeze at the base of his cock when your hand went down and then squeeze lightly at the tip.

“Playing like that now, are you?” he panted out.

The other hand that Rin was using to support himself up, he used it to pull down your underwear completely. And once that garment was off, he used his free hand to start playing with your clit.

Oh man, that was a dirty move.

A dirty move that made you arch your back and almost break your concentration.

It felt good and you wanted him to tease you more, but you were competing to win dammit.

So just as Rin made use of both his hands to pleasure you, you did the same. You used your free hand to start fondling Rin’s balls, making him curse. You gave him a cheeky smile and winked at him while you continued to work him. In return he only muttered out about how you were going to pay for what you did.

Nothing but panting breaths filled the air and you knew that the competition was coming to a close soon. Rin had buried his face into your neck to kiss at the skin there, not in an attempt to make you cum or arouse you even further but simply because he couldn’t help himself while he was looking down at you. You could feel that he was close to cumming soon but you could feel yourself reach your peak as well.

And well, if this was a regular setting then you would gladly cum at the same time as your boyfriend and be satisfied with that. But this was a competition and you weren’t going to waste all this time just to end in a tie.

Someone was going to have to lose.

Now if you decided that you wanted to win then you would just have to speed up your strokes on Rin’s cock to make him cum in just a matter of seconds. But if you decided you wanted Rin to win, you’d just have to slacken your efforts and you know Rin would notice that, and then he’d go for the goal and make you cum.

This wasn’t about who was going to order and pick up the food anymore, at least for you.

Now you were deciding which Rin you wanted to deal with when all of this was over. Did you want a Rin who was cocky and teasing after a win? Or did you want a cute, pouty sore loser Rin who was so fun to mess with if he lost a game? Honestly, both options appealed to you fairly equally but if you had to pick one…

You let go of Rin’s cock and just grasped onto his bicep, giving in and deciding that you would just deal with a cocky Rin tonight. There would be other times where you could make him lose and tease him anyway.

Of course Rin noticed when you stopped stroking and he hastened his efforts to make you cum. Pushing his fingers in and out of your arousal, playing with your clit, and leaving kisses on your neck all in effort to make you cum seeing as (from his point of view) you had given in to his ministrations. You surrendered but bit back the smile that wanted to come onto your face when you thought of how Rin was completely clueless that you had _let_ him win.

Oh Rin…

Clueless, cocky, naive, stunningly handsome Rin...

You cried out Rin’s name when you reached your peak and dug your nails into the flesh of his arm, hearing him grunt from the action but not saying anything about it. You were in cloud nine and now all you could think of was what you were going to order when you got to the barbecue place. You hoped that it wouldn’t be too crowded when you arrived there.

A few moments of recovery, you stared up at the ceiling to catch your breath. Rin’s fingers were still inside you, no longer curling to stimulate your G-spot but lightly pushing in and out of you and feeling how sensitive you were after your orgasm. That handsome, confident face came into your view and you smiled back at the shark-like grin he was giving you. “Who’s the king?” he asked.

You gave out a laugh and answered, “You are, you’re the king.”

His fingers slowly pulled out of you and he licked up the juices that still lingered on his fingers. After sucking them clean he leaned down to kiss your forehead and mumbled out about how you were his girl, bringing another warm smile onto your face. His hands stroked your legs and you hummed in pleasure.

Rin’s girl… you liked hearing that from him.

After finally gaining your breath back you moved off of the bed and started pulling your underwear and pants back on. You reached for your phone and wallet that you had left on Rin’s desk and told him that you would be back soon. You couldn’t wait to just eat because after all that work, the hunger was really starting to hit you pretty hard now. You thought about maybe getting something to snack on from the kitchen and bring it with you when you went out. But just as you were about to walk out of the bedroom, you stopped at the doorway when Rin had called your name.

You turned back to look at him.

“What the hell am I supposed to do about this?” he asked, referring to his erection.

You leaned against the doorframe and shrugged your shoulders. “Well you won so uh… why don’t you give yourself a victory lap while I get the food?” you teased with a cheeky grin. You walked away from the door frame and stifled the laugh that wanted to burst out of you when you heard Rin calling after you and the sounds of him fumbling off the bed.

In the end, Rin had accompanied you to get the food that you had been craving and was making excuses that he didn’t want you out by yourself because he would have been worried.

Rin held the bag of food with one hand and held your hand with his other as the two of you walked back together. And you thought as Rin was commenting about one of the shops you passed that in the end you had won after all, bringing a smile onto your face.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Oh nothing…”


End file.
